


Cuando la Tirania es Ley

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [38]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Asi que es una Guerra Civil, Azula se llama Azulon, Azulon es mas como debil en poder, Cuando la tirania es ley, Es la favortia de Ozai, Female Zuko (Avatar), Gender or Sex Swap, La revolucion es orden, Male Azula, No tiene cicatriz, Pero sigue siendo igual de loco, Porque Ozai es un tirano, Revolucion en la Nacion del Fuego, Revolution, Y mis hermanas y hermanos, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko se llama Zuri, Zuri es la lider, Zuri tiene la fuerza de Azula
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Zuri era la preferida de Ozai.Pero ella misma fue la que decidio levantar su voz en contra de su padre y su gobierno.Cuando la tirania es ley, la revolucion es orden.
Series: Ideas [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 12





	Cuando la Tirania es Ley

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece. La imagene tampoco es mia, creditos a el o la artista que creo tan linda imagen. Cualquier frase que se pueda reconocer no son mias. 
> 
> PD: La de la imagen es Zuri/Zuko. No queria ponerla porque no me gusta ya que no es mia, pero queria que sepan que asi es como me imagino a Zuri. Si se necesita que la imagen sea borrada, con gusto lo hare.

> **LA REVOLUCION ES ORDEN**

* * *

El ser un lider significa ser un esclavo.

Esclavo de su gente.

Esclavo de su bienestar.

Esclavo de su felicidad.

Sus cadenas pueden estar hechas del mas costoso y hermoso oro, pero siguen siendo cadenas.

El precio de ser un lider es alto. No puede dudar y fallar porque miles de vidas estan en sus hombros. No puede fallar porque eso causara que su gente pierda la confianza.

Por eso, un lider solo debe tener tres cosas en mente.

Si ellos estan detras de ti: **protegelos.**

Si ellos estan a tu lado: **respetalos.**

Si ellos se oponen a ti: **destruyelos.**

Solo eso deben tener en mente.

Un lider jamas debe colocarse asi mismo por encima de su gente.

Un lider jamas debe condenar a su gente.

Un lider jamas debe destruir a su propia gente y nacion.

Un lider jamas debe ignorar a su gente.

Un lider jamas, _jamas_ debe hacer a su gente infeliz.

Un lider jamas debe ser un tirano.

Porque _cuando la tirania es ley, la revolucion es orden._

* * *

Cuando Zuri nacio, la nacion celebro.

La Princesa Zuri nacio en el dia mas caluroso del año, con los rayos de Agni quemando a todos. La nacion tomo esto como un buen presagio, la princesa iba a ser una poderosa maestra de fuego.

Entonces nacio Azulon, el pequeño principe. El nacio en un dia soleado, pero nada se comparaba al calor que habia en el nacimiento de Zuri. Sin embargo, el principe iba a ser, al menos, un buen maestro de fuego.

A pesar de ser la primogenita, se esperaba que seguramente Azulon tomaria el trono por ser un varon.

Esto provo no ser correcto.

Zuri rapidamente comenzo a usar fuego de una forma prodigiosa al punto de poder usar llamas azules, las llamas mas calientes. _(Esto la corono como la Princesa Heredera de la Nacion del Fuego cuando Ozai se convirtio en Fire Lord.)_

Zuri rapidamente se convirtio en la favorita de Ozai, tomando a la princesa bajo su ala, mientras que Azulon solo veia de lejos.

Ahora, es aqui donde las cosas se tuercen.

Zuri era la favorita, pero no se parecia en nada a Ozai. Ozai era alguien cruel y hambriento de poder. Un hombre al que no le importaba destruir a su propia gente si eso significaba tener poder. A Zuri esto no le agradaba. Cuando la princesa salia al pueblo, ella podia ver con sus propios ojos como su padre estaba destruyendo la nacion de adentro hacia afuera. Zuri queria ser la Fire Lady para poder salvar a su nacion, pero ella conocia a su padre mas de lo que este pensaba. Ozai no le daria el trono, no si el no estaba aun mas alto que el trono del Fire Lord.

Azulon, por otro lado, era parecido a su padre. Azulon estaba lleno de celos y envidia por el poder de su hermana. Esos sentimientos se volvieron aun mas negativos y Azulon crecio siendo alguien hambriendo de poder y cruel como Ozai. A Azulon lo le importaba nada mas. El solo queria poder y ser el Fire Lord.

Entonces, Zuri se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Perdida en que hacer cuando su padre no solo estaba matando al mundo exterior, si no que a su propia nacion tambien. Su padre seguia luchando en una guerra sin fin, porque solo los muertos han visto el final de la guerra.

Pero Zuri era la princesa de la Nacion del Fuego.

Nadie mejor que ella sabia que su gente era primero.

Como heredera, sobre ella estaba el bienestar de su nacion.

Ella los iba a salvar.

Ella iba a acabar con la guerra.

Incluso si tenia que sacar ha Ozai y ha Azulon del camino.

* * *

Zuri comenzo por aquellos mas pobres.

Aquellos que sufrian.

Aquellos que Ozai ignoraba.

Ella les hablaba.

Ellos no tenian porque sufrir.

Ozai no debia tratarlos asi.

Ozai era un mal gobernante que abusaba de su propia nacion.

La gente se acercaba a ella cuando esta decia que ella queria luchar por ellos. Ella iba a luchar en contra de Ozai por ellos.

Y la gente le creyo.

La gente se unio.

Porque la mejor forma de unir a la gente es dandoles un enemigo en comun.

Lento pero seguro, Zuri fue levantando un ejercito por gente que queria libertad.

Fue levantando un ejercito preparado para dar su vida para coronar a Zuri como la Fire Lady y tener paz despues de tantos años de guerra.

* * *

Zuri miro al cielo estrellado, con el viento jugando con su pelo, y solo algo se le vino a la vente.

**_"Si queremos paz, debemos prepararnos para la guerra."_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aloha!
> 
> Bueno, vamos a las aclaraciones.
> 
> Primero, Zuko es mujer. De hecho, la foto de arriba es como se ve.
> 
> Segundo, esto es un Swap. Zuko toma el lugar de Azula, solo que el sigue siendo el mayor y sigue siendo una buena persona.
> 
> Tercero, Azulon no tiene ni tendra llamas azules, solo Zuri.
> 
> Cuarto, si, Zuri liderara la revolucion como su cabezilla y lider.
> 
> Quinto, Zuri sigue siendo una buena persona, pero tiene una personalidad mas fuerte y fria ya que crecio viendo como la guerra dañaba el mundo y tambien porque esta liderando la revolucion. Ademas, crecio bajo el ala de Ozai, eso es suficiente para hacerla fria y calculadora.
> 
> Sexto, para parejas estaba pensando en AangxZuri. Amo Zukaang, pero tristemente no leo ninguno porque en todos Aang es el uke y solo me gusta Zuko como uke. Y pues, aqui Zuko es mujer.
> 
> Septimo, Zuri no tiene la cicatriz, obviamente, ya que era la favorita de Ozai.
> 
> Octavo, Zuri no se unira a la Gaang ya que estara concentrada en la guerra civil que esta ocurriendo en la Nacion del Fuego. Supongo que si saldra pero para obtener aliados para matara a Ozai.
> 
> Noveno, Zuri es una maestra de fuego muy poderosa y con llamas azules.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo...
> 
> Ya saben que esta historia NO sera continuada a menos que sea adoptada.
> 
> Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.


End file.
